<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets by CandelaBriefs12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243754">Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandelaBriefs12/pseuds/CandelaBriefs12'>CandelaBriefs12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandelaBriefs12/pseuds/CandelaBriefs12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I don't want to say anything. So I'll see you at the end of the chapter! <br/>my Twitter if you want to follow me: @CandeBriefs</p><p>I apologize for my English!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bra Briefs/Son Goten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I don't want to say anything. So I'll see you at the end of the chapter! <br/>my Twitter if you want to follow me: @CandeBriefs</p><p>I apologize for my English!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Secret... if you look for it somewhere it would be something like that hidden, hidden and separated from the knowledge of the majority, ignored by a good part of the people, except for those people who have decided to share it.</p><p>This would be what exists between me and Goten, right? According to my cell phone, it's Friday the 15th, so we've had this "secret" for three weeks. We're at Trunks' birthday party, he doesn't look at me and I don't look at him. Just a polite greeting when I arrive at the party with his girlfriend, Pares. I drink some of my orange juice as I watch them at the table in front of me, Goten was wearing a pretty tight black shirt, showing off his saiayin-like muscles along with some black jeans and vans. Pares had his brown hair on one side, his green Versace striped dress was from last season, she sure got it from a second-hand resale. Buffet laughing inside me. I could see her red lips near Goten's ear telling him something that I clearly can't make out, but it makes a half-smile appeared on his face, then he takes his eyes off his glass and makes eye contact with me, I quickly averted my gaze to the side. Damn it Goten, you know the rules no eye contact LESS ON MY BROTHER'S BIRTHDAY PARTY.</p><p>My anger causes my energy to go up a little, almost unpredictable but I can feel my father's eyes pinned to my back, of course, daddy's baby will never go unnoticed from his eye...even if the baby is already 18. I sighed and turned around giving my father a fake smile with a "my drink stinks" on my lips, he seemed to take it because he was paying attention to my mother again.</p><p>My oh My started to sound in the background and I smiled. I got out of my seat before I stole a shot of tequila. I lowered my black dress a little and headed to the dance floor. The dress was thigh-high with a small v-shaped opening on the side, it had little sparkles that made it very beautiful. The cut of the neckline was straight and it was held up by some thin strips, a beautiful diamond necklace around my neck, and my hair totally loose, completing the look with some black spiked heels. Fucking like a goddess.<br/>I closed my eyes and let the music guide me, no matter what. My hands traveled from my hips to my hair in a sexy movement, I could feel its cheeky look towards me. My thoughts were cut off when some hands landed on my hips, seeing them I could tell who he was. How could I forget his existence? Goten is definitely affecting your brain, Bra.<br/>"Baby, if you wanted to dance, you had to say so" whispered Finn in my ear. Finn was my boyfriend from 2 years ago, he's a player in the major league rubgy, the guy was even taller than Goku. In fact he was similar to Goten (Mere coincidence I swear) only he was a simple human without a hint of saiayin in him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it's just that it was my favorite subject and I couldn't wait" he whispers seductively as I turn around looking into his eyes, I run my hands over his neck as I caress his hair with my French nails, he gets closer to me and I deposit a kiss on my cheek. I knew that if the Prince of all Saiyin was in the same room, there would be no kissing on the mouth. Mostly because I didn't want a dead groom. I turned my gaze away from Finn to meet Goten, who joined the dance floor with Paris dancing in a slow, tight rhythm. His frown said it all, he was upset... Jealous?</p><p>I watched as he whispered something in Pares' ear without taking his eyes off mine, a slight blush appeared on Pares' cheeks which he nodded and left the party. After this, he saw me again and then disappeared into my grandmother's garden. I rolled my eyes and sighed, turned to Finn who was completely oblivious to the situation and tried to touch my ass out of my father's sight. I took his cheeks with my hands and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Honey, I feel a little sick, you know? I'm gonna go lie down in my room for a while," I whispered with a half-smile. Oh baby, of course. Do you want me to come with you?" he said as he left a little kiss on my forehead. "If you want my father to bury you when he sees us go to my room," I lifted my shoulders carefree. "Oh hell no, I feel like I would break into 10 pieces," he said horrified. "Just let me know how you feel, okay? Anyway I have to go to bed early today, tomorrow is a big game "I just nodded and we said goodbye</p><p>I sent a text message to my mother saying that I was not feeling very well and I retired to my room. I took a capsule out of my bra and a golden bracelet appeared, I put it on and started my way to the gardens. It was a bracelet that helped to cancel out my ki, as if I were sleeping. It's great for leaving my father alone and not having to be constantly on top of him. I followed the small strips of ki from Goten to the big maze of bushes, hell I hate that maze and especially if it is night.<br/>I went inside and started walking" Goten? I whispered, getting lost in the passages, the full moon was all the light I had. Silence, my breath and the soft wind that moved my hair were my only company. I crossed my arms under my breasts in anger "Goten if you don't show up in the next 5 seconds I swear by the gods that I will scream for my father to come here" Nobody makes Princess Saiayin wait, stupid insect, I thought.</p><p>After taking in air in my lungs, I opened my mouth to scream loudly when after a slight breeze I feel huge tanned calloused hands covering my mouth. Then a whisper in my ear "Oh princess, you are so anxious" Goten's voice rumbled through my whole being. Damn Saiayin.<br/>I bit his hand and turned around to corner him on the wall, no more arguments. I took his mouth with mine and the war of the one who carries the power began. He took my cheeks to deepen the kiss and stick his tongue in, my hands went down to unbutton that annoying shirt and touch those hellish abs, a groan from him encouraged me more. I took the buckle off my pants and pulled it down tightly and boxer shorts at the same time, a big hard cock was waiting for me. I bit his lip and started a kissing path to the prize. I knelt down and without taking my eyes off him I started sucking his dick.</p><p>"God, I love it when you act like a whore" I growl between gasps taking my hair in his hands, pushing me towards him, his dirty words warming me up so much. I kept on sucking and caressing his balls, after a while I would come back up with my kisses to his lips, I didn't want the fun to end quickly. He took my lip gladly while taking off my dress, leaving me alone in some black lace panties, without stopping kissing me he turned me around leaving me against the wall. "Now it's my turn to please you, princess" he whispered on my lips "I hope a third class like you won't disappoint me" he grunted taking his shoulders making me bend over, he returned the grunt and pulled my panties off with his teeth to dive into my totally waxed and wet pussy. I let out a sigh of satisfaction doing my best not to moan too loudly, as the party was still going on. Her experienced tongue moved like the gods, touching all the exact spots that made me melt. The famous fire started to heat up in my belly and I knew that I was not far from it, demons, as I hated that control he had over me. "Go...Go...Goten...I..." he grabbed my ass with his big hands to get closer to him, by inertia I placed one of my legs over his shoulder to have more friction space and I fell apart. My fluids ran through his mouth like a disobedient river.</p><p>"How I love your taste..." I whisper in my folds before climbing up and devouring my breasts, while he grabbed me by the waist to tuck my legs into his hip. He obeyed taste and squeezed my ass while playing messy with my nipple, making me moan "I need you Goten, I need you now" Whispers through moans trying to create friction between our intimate parts. "What do you want princess? What can a simple third class give you?" I whispered between my breasts while squeezing the tip of his dick in my center, I moaned again throwing my head back "Your fucking dick I want, and you will give it to me because I swear by the gods..." my speech was cut off by the invasion my pussy suffered from his huge dick "shh, calm down princess, here it is"<br/>His onslaughts were strong and consistent. No one ever touched me like Goten, no one ever made me come as many times as he did and even less made me come strong and hard as he did right now. Surely everything that is the Saiayin heritage was at stake here, but our senses were clouded when we were in the act, there were no boyfriends or girlfriends, it was just him and me, giving us pleasure.</p><p>"But, but," I said amidst groans, taking his hair in my hands, he obedient to my entreaties, increased his onslaught by making me see the bloody clouds. "Precious God, you'll make it come" I growled, his forehead resting on my neck, sweaty bodies rubbing together. "Come to me, come to me," he grunted, tightening his grip on me, feeling my end too. After a few more rounds, we arrived together. My juices and theirs mixed inside me most deliciously, loving kisses all over my body were welcomed.<br/>"Only you make me this crazy" I whispered in ecstasy as my hair ran from my sweaty face, I just smiled and kissed him. This was our secret and we were fine with it. As I got off, we started dressing in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. It wasn't the first time we'd done it and not the last, there was no talking about it. It was just looks and then the most perfect sex you can imagine.</p><p>We finished changing, we were about to leave when we felt something "Give him hell Kakaroto, damn it" my father's voice sounded in our ears, so it seems that he was not very far from us, I looked at Goten with my eyes wide open and he looked at me too. "What the fuck?" I asked him silently and he just answered by raising his shoulders, clearly confused as well. "I'm going to break it, Vegeta, it's too much" Goku's whisper was quite clear. I covered my mouth and pointed Goten in the direction the voice was coming from as if to tell him to go see what the hell was going on. He just frantically denied it, scared. I just rolled over my eyes and took his arm and dragged it away after several steps, stopped fighting with me, and followed. We stood behind some bushes to watch what we would soon realize was the biggest mistake we had ever made.<br/>We had a quietly growling Vegeta with a beautiful Bulma caressing and sucking his dick. While a Goku behind Bulma took her hips and penetrated her tightly. I turned my head to Goten to see him pale as a tracing leaf, his mouth was open and his eyes enlarged, holding my hand in a rather strong grip that I think if I had not been Saiayin, my hand would have been completely broken. "Well, I guess we're not the only ones with secrets," I muttered in perplexity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to leave that secret surprise for the end, to add some excitement(? I don't know, it seemed like fun. I hope you enjoyed it! You know that comments are more than welcome.<br/>PS: Working on a fic about these two lovebirds, but I hope to have a couple of chapters in the oven before uploading them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>